


Ray's Got Peter Pan Hands

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Community: older_not_dead, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic contentment and hand jobs in a long-established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's Got Peter Pan Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the seventeenth promptathon of the older_not_dead (love for the over-40's) community on LiveJournal. The theme was "food and drink" and the prompt was "hot dogs" for the pairing Fraser/Kowalski.
> 
> Blanket copyright disclaimer : all recognizable characters are the property of their original creators and copyright holders, and are used under the aegis of the U.S. Fair Use Doctrine and the Canadian Fair Dealings Doctrine with no copyright infringement intended and no money made.  
> ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

On the couch in front of their cabin’s lit fireplace, Kowalski leans against Fraser drowsily. Fraser is reading J. M. Barrie and shares a quotation with Ray. “God gave us memory,” Fraser quotes, “so that we might have roses in December.” Ray chuckles and replies, “How about God gave us memory so we might have Chicago hot dogs in the Arctic?”

Advanced in age but still keen of eye, Diefenbaker lipreads Ray’s words and whines in recollection of foodstuffs from a life they left years ago.

“Diefenbaker,” Fraser chides, “have appreciation for the food that is available to you here.”

Ray smirks. “Well, I got plenty of appreciation for your Canadian bacon…heh, that kinda rhymes.”

“You are indeed a poet on the inside, Ray.”

“And you do realize, dontcha, that I mean _your_ Canadian bacon?” Ray grins and cups Fraser’s cock.

Fraser makes an incoherent sound and moves encouragingly against Ray’s hand. Regaining speech, he says “Ray” with a sigh and then murmurs “He was a poet, and they are never exactly grown up,” adding “Sir James Matthew Barrie said that.”

“Who?”

“J. M. Barrie. He wrote _Peter Pan_ .”

“Oh, him. Hey, now that I think about it, guy writing about fairies and peters sounds like one of those doubled intender things.”

“That’s double entendre,” Fraser says with his perfect French pronunciation.

“Heh, _dooblah this_ !” says Ray as he unzips Fraser’s pants and gets both hands on him.

“Ah! You _are_ bilingual, Ray!”


End file.
